


do it for you

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fake Dating, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt's getting bothered by an asshole at a bar, and Hermann won't stand for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do it for you

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for an anonymous prompter on tumblr! All of Newt's typos are on purpose.

_20:45_

_dude you totally should’ve come with me this place is GREAT_

Hermann sighed and ignored the text message. Newt had decided he was going to go to a bar in the city and get “wasted”, as he’d declared. He’d tried his best to drag Hermann along with him, but Hermann refused. He was perfectly happy here in his room, thank you, enjoying a quiet night with a good book.

_20:57_

_i mean YEAH youre a grump but im sure you have potenttial to be a FUN GRUMP_

_20:59_

_or maybe not maybe ur just a mean grump all the time_

_21:11_

_ur probably a fun grump tho_

His phone was blessedly silently for a while after that, and Hermann was able to become fully absorbed in his book. He almost didn’t hear his phone go off again, making the tinny Godzilla roar Newt had changed it to and Hermann had yet to bother to change back.

_22:33_

_alright so this dudes been flirrtin g w me for like an hour now?_

_22:34_

_hes kinda cute and i would prob hit it xcept hes a tool_

Hermann rolled his eyes in frustration. He texted back:

_22:36_

_I don’t want to hear about your drunken sexual exploits._

_22:39_

_ok but i dont want there to B any sexploits so ur in luck i gues_

A nagging feeling crept up over Hermann, but he steadfastly ignored it. It was nothing.

But maybe he would keep a closer eye on Newt’s text messages. Just to make sure he was all right.

_22:51_

_ugh he keep asking who im texting NONE OF UR BUSINESS DUDE_

_22:55_

_he says he likes my tats i dont beleve him_

_23:04_

_no srsly dude STOP ASKING WHO IM TEXTING Y DO U CARE_

Hermann made a decision. He might regret it later, but it was the best plan he had.

_23:06_

_Tell him you’re texting your boyfriend. I’ll be there as soon as I can._

_23:07_

_hermann WHAT_

Hermann pocketed his phone, put on his jacket, and made his way out of the Shatterdome. The taxi driver he flagged down luckily knew exactly where the bar was and brought him there within a few minutes.

Hermann stood outside the bar for a moment, took a deep breath, and put on an air of sheer confidence that would, hopefully, fool this _arschloch_ of a man into backing away from Newton.

It took him a while to find Newt, who was at the far end of the bar, smiling thinly at a very large, muscular man. No wonder he hadn’t just screamed at him to go away- the man had to be a full foot taller than Newt was.

“Newt, love!” Hermann called as he approached the pair of them. “Sorry I’m late- the traffic getting here was _awful_.”

The large man scowled at him. “Who’s this?” he asked Newt.

Newt blinked, looking drunk and befuddled, before nodding confidently. “My boyfriend,” he said. “What, you didn’t believe me?”

He looked significantly from Newt’s tight black button-down to Hermann’s thick parka. “A little kaiju slut like you is dating the froggy professor over here?”

“ _Don’t_ call him that,” Hermann snapped just as Newt said, “He’s not _froggy_ -”

The man crossed his arms. “I still don’t believe you two are actually a fuckin’ _thing_.”

Hermann huffed, straightened his back, and took Newt’s face in his hands before he kissed him firmly. He’d never kissed another man before, but besides the stubble, it was not all that different from kissing a woman. To his surprise, Newt kissed back almost instantly, with hardly an awkward or surprised pause. It certainly helped trick the man who was now staring at them.

“Newt, love,” Hermann said, resting a hand on Newt’s arm when they broke apart. “I think we ought to go home.”

Newt nodded frantically. “Y-yeah. Let’s do that. Later, asshole!” he yelled at the man as they walked away.

In the cab ride back to the Shatterdome, Newt cleared his throat. “What you did back there,” Newt said. “That was- that was really great, man.”

Hermann shrugged. “Think nothing of it. I’d be rather annoyed if any harm came to my colleague.”

A strange look that Hermann couldn’t define passed over Newt’s face. “Yeah. Yeah, exactly- so. Thanks, man.”

Hermann nodded, and they were silent for the rest of trip back.

Hermann never really understood until the Drift, and felt the warmth that surrounded that memory in Newt’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, this was supposed to be more explicitly shippy, but then I accidentally pining Newt.


End file.
